Down and Back Again
by tiagovelhoh
Summary: What happens when Mike, a simple man gets turned into a animatronics with no memory of his past. There will be good times, and there will be bad times, a old friend turned evil by his own insanity will come back. And in the midst of the Chaos, something crazy will happen. Mike. Mike will turn back, with his memory back. I expect a good amount of rage from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this my first story, so I guess there's not really that much to say if you think that I should add something then tell me. I , do not own Five Nights At Freddy's or of the characters in this story. Bonnie is a guy. Enjoy!**

 **Hi! I fixed the chapter, no more eastwards or what ever the hell that was, the reason for all the errors was because of the Kindle Fire's crap auto spell check, it wanted to change EVERYTHING. Now I'm using PC, so its fixed!**

Mike was a simple guy in his early 20's, he didn't have much except a ratty old apartment and parents who were drunk all the time. The only excitement in his life came from his job. His job at the infamous Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. He was the best night guard there, he always escaped the animatronics and passed the day. Until one day, a day that would change everything in Mike's life.

It was the last day of Mike's fourth week. As Mike walked into the pizzeria he glanced up at the animatronics,

"I escaped all of you bastards before, I will do it again tonight" Mike thought to himself. With that he walked to his office, sat down, and pulled out a beer.

Ding! Dong!

"There goes the clock, and the night has begun." Mike said aloud.

The next thirty minutes was followed by several attacks by Bonnie Chica and Freddy, along with five sprints from Foxy.

"Hey Foxy!" Mike yelled at the pirate Fox, "You can stop rushing me because you'll never get m-"

All off a sudden the power was out.

"OH SHIT! Mike screamed.

Poor Mike, he never even saw Freddy's big Brown arms reaching out to grab him before it was to late. As Freddy dragged Mike towards the back room Mike sobbed and pleaded to be released, but it was no use. When they got to the back room he saw the other animatronics there, all waiting around a Freddy suit that had been put down on a chair, Mike knew what was going to happen, he screamed, sobbed, and cursed. He noticed that Bonnie and Chicago looked a little bit sad, but didn't pay much attention to it.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU!"

Freddy picked up Mike and pushed him into the suit. Mike screamed in pain. Mike felt all or the crossroads and wires cutting into his flesh. His vision was tinted with a dark shade or red. Since massive amounts of adrenaline were pumping through him he had c the strength to get up and blindly tackle one of the animatronics. His vision was fading and all he saw were bits of red fur flying everywhere.

"Get him off of Foxy!" Mike heard a female voice yell. Barley conscience he rolled off to the side, his vision now a bright white with a high pitched noise in his ears.

"Wh- who the h- hell is f- f- foxy?" Mike thought to himself.

Then all was black.

 **Hi guys! Sorry that this was a sort of short chapter, but what do you think of my first ever chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Now as I am writing this, it has been 9 hours since the first chapter was uploaded. It won't be 9 hours when I upload this but I just decided to give this little shout-out. Thanks for the views! It means a lot!**

"Do you think that he will make it?" A female voice said,

"Of course he will" replied a deep male voice.

"Look! He's awake!" A slightly high pitched male voice said in delight. Mike blinked, trying to get the strange bright light out of his eyes as he regained consciousness.

"Where am I?" Mike said aloud, "Who am I?"

Then all of a sudden the light vanished and he saw a animatronic Brown bear, yellow chicken, and purple rabbit looking down at him.

"Hello" Said the Brown bear, the deep, and rich voice obviously belonging to him "My name is Freddy Fazbear, I am the main animatronic of this pizzeria", "I'm Chica!" The yellow female chicken chirped with glee. The purple rabbit waved and said "I'm Bonnie!"

"You're at our pizzeria!" Said Chica.

"Well that answers one thing, but who am I? I can't seem to remember." Mike answered with a slightly panicked tone.

"Your an animatronic that looks exactly like me" Freddy said, "but you don't sound like me and your name is Mike."

"Ok, thanks, but how come I can't remember anything from the past?" Mike questioned.

Mike then noticed Chica and Bonnie look away for a second as if they were ashamed of something.

"Are they not telling me something? I'll have to ask them later about it." Mike thought to himself. Freddy, looking very calm, answered "You were loaded into a truck and driven here, on the way there must have been a small accident that messed with your memory. Any other questions?"

"What do we do here?" Mike said.

"Well, Bonnie, Chica, and I entertain the children wome here, but you just keep us company, you wont have to do anything during the day." Replied Freddy

"Oh" said Mike, "Is there no one else to comfort you guys?"

Instantly Mike knew that he had reached a sore spot. Bonnie, and Freddy looked grim, and Chica looked away with a look of sadness on her face.

"That's something else that we will have to talk about later" Mike thought to himself.

"Well one of our friends went a little bit crazy, and the other, well, that's a discussion for later." Chica said with a sad expression.

"What were their names?" Mike questioned with curiosity.

"Well," replied Chica, "The one who went crazy was an animatronic bear who looked like Freddy but was Golden, the other, his name was Foxy"

"Its almost morning" said Bonnie.

"Yes it is" Agreed Freddy. "Well, we need to go back to the stage now Mike, you can go and stay in a closet in the back until the day finishes."

"Ok..." Mike said, sad a little sad because he wanted to talk longer.

"Its ok." said Freddy, "We can talk later."

Mike nodded and went towards the back and found the closet that Freddy had talked about. Mike then lay down in the closet and thought. He thought about his conversation, he knew that they were hiding something. Something big. He was determined to find out what.

Mike went on like this for about an hour before finally going to sleep. He had a terrifying nightmare. He saw blood, lots of it spilling across a floor. He saw a brown haired, blue eyed young man with a gun screaming. Then the man shot the gun multiple times, and his vision started shaking as if there was a massive earthquake.

"Mike!"

"Huh?" Mike replied,

"Mike!"

"What is it?" Mike said,

"MIKE!" Then Mike woke up to find Bonnie shaking him.

"Mike! You were screaming and writhing around on the floor!"

"I was?" Mike said.

"Yes!" Bonnie said, "What happened?"

"I had a very strange and scary Nightmare" Mike replied.

"Oh, well it sounded like you were dieing!" Said Chica who Mike had just noticed standing in the corner of the room with a worried expression. "You should talk to Freddy."

"I'm fine Chica." Mike reassured.

"Just go talk to him." Chica pleaded. "We were scared, we care for you Mike, we don't want to lose you."

"Ok. Fine, I'll go talk to him, but there's nothing wrong" Said Mike.

"Thank you." Replied Chica with a relived expression.

 **So. What do you guys think? What should I add? Thank you for the likes and reviews! By the way, Foxy will come back, so don't flip out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I just wanted to say thank you to** **Melaina for the review, thank you to JosXgamer for the favorite and for following, to Jeffhardy5666 for the favorite and follow, and to phoenixg81 for the favorite. Thank you guys so much for everything!**

 **The reviews help a lot!**

As Mike walked down the dark hallways of the pizzeria to Freddy, he couldn't help but think that he thought that he remembered this place. He felt this extreme sense of deja vu. "Its nothing." He thought to himself.  
When he finally got to the party room where Freddy was at Freddy turned around, gave a weak smile and said, "I think that there are a few things that we have to discuss."

"Yes" Mike said, "I feel like we do."

Freddy shifted in his seat and then said "Well lets start with your nightmares, shall we?"

"Well, mainly I see a lot of red and blood. Followed by quick flashes of a man who looks extremely angry with a gun." Mike told, "Although it is very scary it is actually more weird than frightening."

Mike then caught a quick sad look from Freddy, just as if he was holding something back, before the brown bear spoke, "Well, there was a night guard named Mike, like you, he died right before you came along for reasons unknown. Did the man in your dreams look young and have blue eyes?"

"Yes he actually did." Mike replied.

"That's Mike." Freddy said. "Though why you are seeing him in your dreams I don't know why."

"He's not telling the truth. I know he is, but about what I still do not know." Mike thought to himself. "So, Chica said something about another animatronic who I should talk to you about." Mike said aloud.

"Ah, yes" Freddy replied. "Foxy. He was a pirate fox animatronic. He had red fur, ran fast, and looked and talked like a pirate. He was a great friend until-"

All of a sudden Mike had a flash back of red fur being ripped from an animatronic, blood everywhere. Then the flash back ended and Mike gasped. Where did that come from? It seemed oddly familiar but Mike didn't remember that happening.

"Are you ok Mike?" Freddy said with concern.

"Uh ya." Mike replied. "Did Foxy get ripped apart somehow?" Mike inquired.

Freddy looked astonished and said, "Yes he did! How did you know?".

"Uhh.. Lucky guess?" Mike lied.

"Uh, ok." Freddy replied still looking surprised.

"So what happened to Foxy's remains?" Mike asked.

"I'll show you." Freddy said with a grim face and then beckoned Mike to follow him. Mike followed Freddy to a back area of the restaurant into a room with a bunch of parts laying around. There in the center of it all was a dead looking animatronic fox with his chest area ripped apart.

"That" Freddy said sadly, "is Foxy."

Then Mike felt like he could fix Foxy without any training. "I think I can help him" He said.

Freddy looked up at Mike, "Really? Can you fix him?"

"Yes, I think I can." Mike replied

The next few weeks all that Mike did was go back to the parts room and try to fix Foxy. Occasionally Freddy would try to help, but it was mainly Mike. They decided not to tell Bonnie and Chica because they decided to make it a surprise if Mike actually fixed Foxy. Then the day came when Mike finished. He and Freddy were looking at the fox, he was still off, and they had his back panel opened so that they could flip the switch.

"You should be the one to turn him on Freddy." Mike said, "You were his friend."

"No. You should have the honors, you were the one who fixed him."

Mike nodded, flipped the switch and closed Foxy's back panel. For a few scary seconds nothing happened, but then Foxy's eyes lit up with a gold color to them, he twitched a couple of times, and then he got up.

"It worked." Mike murmured to himself.

 **Hi guys! What do you guys think? I didn't want to keep Foxy dead for long. I know that these couple chapters haven't been the most adventurous, but hang in there, in the next couple of chapters things will really start to kick off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I decided to for now when my group is small to give a shout out to everyone who favorites or follows me. So, thank you to nightcored and venomousbook38 for the favorite and for following me and to Percy James Frost for following me. So Foxy is back. Lets see how he reacts.**

"Ugh. What happened?" Foxy asked. "Wait, what happened to my voice?!"

"Well your voice box was so broken that we could fix it, but not be able to bring back you pirate voice." Mike explained.

"Mike could you leave us for a second, Foxy and I need to talk." Freddy said. Mike nodded and left the room

"Does he remember?" The red fox questioned.

"No. If he did then he would probably be in shock or trying to kill us." Freddy said grimly.

"Will you ever tell him?" Foxy asked.

"No." Was Freddy's quick reply. "It would break him. Well anyways lets go see the others."

At the stage Mike was talking to Chica and Bonnie. Chica was crying and he was trying to find out why.

"Its about the other animatronic that I didn't tell you about. I miss him!" Chica cried.

"Oh, you mean Foxy!" Mike said.

"Yes." Chica sniffled

"Let me tell you something Chica." Said Mike. "Foxy is alive."

"How?" Bonnie said.

"I fixed him. Oh! there they are now!" Said Mike. Sure enough Freddy and Foxy walked into the main room. Bonnie and Chica both gasped and ran towards the pirate fox.

"Foxy!" They both cried with glee.

"Hi guys." Said Foxy.

"What happened to your voice!" Bonnie asked. "It doesn't have that pirate accent!"

"My voice box was badly damaged so it couldn't be completely fixed according to Mike." Replied the fox.

Then Chica turned around hand hugged Mike. "Thank you so much for fixing him!" She said as she cried tears of joy into his shoulder. "I missed him so much!"

"Your welcome Chica." Mike replied with a smile.

And they lived happily ever after you may ask? HELL NO!

 **Hi guys! I know that this chapter is extremely short, but don't worry, next chapter the action really starts! I do have to warn you that this series is going to be sort of small. I may make a part 2 in the future, but for now I am going to make the next couple chapters be VERY intense before the end.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Here is where the real action starts.**

It had been two months since Foxy had been brought back. Mike and the animatronics were all great friends, they always had something fun to do, and when someone was down Chica would cheer them up. It was great. Until HE came back.

As Mike walked down one of the hallways he saw something moving in the darkness. "Hello?" Mike called. "Freddy is that you?"

Mike then walked slowly to where he saw the movement. He then saw a top hat sticking out behind a box. "Ha! I found you Freddy! You can come out now!" But nothing came out. Mike walked to the top hat. When he got about 2 feet from the box the bear stood up. But it wasn't Freddy. He looked like Freddy but was golden instead of brown. "Huh?" Mike said. Then he saw a crow bar fly to his head, and then all was black.

When Mike regained consciousness he was tied to a chair in a room he had never seen before. In front of him, looking down at him was Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy chuckled and said, "You are so naive. Do you know who I am?"

"You used to be Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica's friend. Before you went insane." Mike replied.

"I did not go insane!" Golden Freddy yelled, "I saw the truth!"

"Fuck you!" Mike yelled

Golden Freddy growled an punched Mike in the face. "After today, you will be my slave!" And then he knocked Mike out.

When Mike came to he was siting on a chair. In front of him was a Golden Bear animatronic.

"Who are you, and who am I?" Mike said.

The bear grinned, "I am Golden Freddy, you are Mike. You work for me."

"Ok" Mike said.

"Your first job, Mike" Golden Freddy said, "Is to kill Chica, she is a yellow animatronic chicken, now she does not fight, but she is always there to cheer up my enemy, Freddy. Without her, Freddy and his friends will lose hope."

"I will kill her Golden Freddy" Mike said and started to leave the room.

"Mike" Golden Freddy called. Mike turned around to face Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy walked up to Mike and gave him a sharp piece of metal.

"Chica must die." Golden Freddy said.

Mike nodded and left.

At the stage Chica was sitting their wondering where Mike had gone, the others had left to look for Mike. He had been gone for 5 hours. Then Mike walked into the main room.

"Mike!" Chica called, "Where were you? We were so worried!"

Mike continued to walk toward Chica, darkness in his eyes.

"Mike?" Chica said, "Is something wrong?"

Mike continued walking and pulled out the piece of metal that Golden Freddy gave him.

 **Hi I gust wanted to say that you guys should play the music that this link has right now and read the next part with the music.**

Chica started to shuffle backwards and said "Mike your starting to scare me, stop it."

Mike grabbed Chica's leg and yanked her off the stage onto the floor.

"Mike!" She screamed, "Stop!"

Mike raised the piece of metal, but before he could plunge down into Chica's stomach area, a flash of purple tackled him out of the way. Mike looked up to a very angry Bonnie. "HOW DARE YOU FUCKING TRY TO KILL CHICA!" Bonnie yelled. Miked knocked him out of the way and continued to Chica only to be tackled by Freddy. "Mike whats gotten into you!" He yelled.

"Why am I doing this?" Mike thought to himself.

"Chica must die!" Flashed in his head and he continued to fight Bonnie and Freddy. It was a continuous Mike beating up Freddy and Bonnie and going after Chica only to be tackled again by either Bonnie or Freddy, Chica would just sit in a corner as far away from the fight as possible. But then Mike winded Bonnie and knocked out Freddy and was about to stab Chica when he was tackled by a red shape. Foxy.

"I'm sorry to do this Mike." Foxy said, "But I have to" And Foxy bit down into Mike's arm. Mike screamed and then blacked out.

When Mike regained consciousness he was tied up to a chair, (again) surrounded by Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy.

"What happened?" Groaned Mike.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAPPENED?! DO YOU HONESTLY FORGET TRYING TO FUCKING KILL CHICA?!" Bonnie screamed in his face.

"I did what?!" Mike replied.

"YOU-" Bonnie started before Freddy cut him off.

"Mike, you don't remember that happening?" Freddy said.

"No" Mike said. "Golden Freddy beat me up and told me that I would be his slave and then I blacked out, and now I'm here."

"Golden Freddy hates us, he has a record for somehow manipulating people to do his dirty work. Freddy said with a grim face.

"I am sorry" Mike said.

"Its ok Mike" Chica said, "You were being controlled by Golden Freddy"

"What are we going to do now?" Foxy asked.

"We are going to trick Golden Freddy" Freddy said.

 **Hi guys! How do you like it so far? Since the story is almost over do you guys think that I should make a part 2?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! I decided that I had to just take a break for a while. But here is chapter six!**

The plan was simple. Take Chica to Golden Freddy and then when he was not paying attention jump on him and be joined by the others who would be waiting near by. I hoped that this would work.

As he walked to Golden Freddy's hideout Mike held Chica's arm tightly. "Its going to be ok." He whispered to her. She nodded back and said with a scared voice,

"Just please make sure that he doesn't hurt me"

"He wont." Mike said, "I will make sure of that."

Then the two stepped into Golden Freddy's room.

"I told you to kill her!" Golden Freddy said angrily.

"I was being swarmed when I grabbed and I didn't have time to kill her so I decided to let you have the satisfaction of killing her." Mike said as he handed the sharp price of metal to Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy smiled wickedly and said, "I see. But there is just one thing."

"What is it?" Mike asked.

Golden Freddy then plunged the sharp piece of metal into Mike's chest so deep that you couldn't even see it anymore, kicked mike to the ground, punched Chica in the head, knocking her out, and then crouched next to Mike who was in deep pain and agony and said, "You think I'm and idiot? I know that you have regained you memory of your so called friends. But you never regained your true memory did you?"

Mike stared at him in fury, oil oozing from the stab.

Golden Freddy laughed evilly "Of course not! Your to naive. You just listen to Freddy and his friends never bothering to ask about you past, while they deceive you."

Mike growled and lunged at Golden Freddy and said "DECEIVE?! YOU TOOK MY MEMORY AND MADE ME FIGHT MY FRIENDS!"

Golden Freddy laughed again, "Did you honestly think that I wanted you to help me get rid of Freddy? I could have done that by my self any day. I sent you because I saw what they did to you and I thought to my self 'wouldn't it be funny to see Mike, go against the people who he thinks are his friends but really aren't and then remember all of a sudden and all the chaos that would pursue' I laughed so hard as I watched you fight against your friends trying so desperately to get to Chica, but why? Because I told you to. You are my slave. Just like I told you."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mike screamed and started to punch Golden Freddy in the face, "YOU BASTARD! YOU MADE ME FIGHT AGAINST MY OWN FRIENDS YOU BITCH!"

"You still don't get it!" Golden Freddy laughed evilly, "You never will!", and then Golden Freddy pulled the sharp piece of metal out of Mike's chest and quickly stabbed him again in a different spot.

Mike rolled off of Golden Freddy, "you f- fu- fucker..." Mike stuttered and then passed out AGAIN.

For the next 30 minutes Mike kept on going in and out of consciousness, catching glimpses of Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy fighting Golden Freddy, and glimpses of Chica trying to shake him awake. When he finally regained total consciousness he saw Bonnie sitting in a corner badly damaged and Foxy, Freddy and Chica who were all slightly damaged fighting Golden Freddy who appeared to not have suffered any damage at all.

"Fucker" Mike muttered to him self and walked uneasily to try and help his friends win the fight. Chica saw him and said "Mike! Go back! you'r to badly da-!" She got cut off as Golden Freddy hit her so hard on the head that she collapsed with a big dent on the back of her head.

Mike screamed in rage and jumped on Golden Freddy and started to rip away at everything that he could find, endoskeleton parts, fur, Golden Freddy's voice box, wires, and everything until nothing was left of Golden Freddy but a mess up parts. When he was done he sat there panting around the broken parts of Golden Freddy. The others approached him.

Are you ok Mike? Freddy asked.

"I'm fine" Mike said, while thinking about what Golden Freddy had said to him.  
"They are deceiving you" still rang in his head.

 **Don't worry guys! This isn't the end, the next chapter will be though! What did you think? Please leave reviews because I will be making a sequel to this in the future!**


End file.
